


Semantics

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 12 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://justjayj.livejournal.com/profile">justjayj</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Ginny: broomshed, spiders, stolen</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justjayj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justjayj).



> Written on 12 May 2006 in response to [justjayj](http://justjayj.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Ginny: broomshed, spiders, stolen_.

Ginny never minded the spiders in the broom shed, which meant that she and Harry could spend long, stolen moments alone there in the summer. Currently, he was stealing his way under the lacy edging of her knickers to tickle the soft flesh within.

"Harry, oh—more of that, please!"

Feeling bold, Harry whispered, "You like my fingers in your quim, don't you?"

"My _what_?" Ginny demanded, pushing Harry's hand away.

Coloring, Harry mumbled, "Is that not . . . I mean, don't you . . . sorry."

"My _grand_ mum had a 'quim', you prat. I've a _cunt_ —a cunt that wants your thick, hot, cock inside it."


End file.
